Portable electronic devices are ubiquitous in today's society and users of these devices expect each new generation to include more features, more power, longer battery life, and less weight. These expectations can place severe design constraints on packaging and board layout. In addition, the compressed packaging of components can result in electrical or magnetic interference that can affect the device's performance. Accordingly, structures are needed to alleviate the above-mentioned constraints and interference issues.